Polymers, both synthetic and natural, have been employed in aqueous solutions as thickening and flocculating agents. They have found commercial use in a variety of end uses such as wastewater treatment, water purification, papermaking, petroleum recovery, oil drilling mud stabilizers, and latex. Latex is a water based polymer dispersion, widely used in industrial applications.
Polymerization is a preferred technology used to make emulsion polymers and polymer latexes. The use of latex, produced by emulsion polymerization, in the production of paints or coatings for substrates is well known in the art. However, such paints or coatings are adversely affected by the presence of emulsifiers required in the emulsion polymerization process. The emulsifiers often cause foaming in the paint or coating. It would be desirable to have an emulsifier having low foaming effects and improved stability properties.
Furthermore, in latex polymerization, surfactants are necessary to provide stable monomer pre-emulsion, stability during the polymerization, and overall stability of the final latex. However, traditional surfactants for polymerization of latexes and emulsions tend to create foaming upon agitation and cause other difficulties during the polymerization process and in the final formulations containing the latex. To overcome this, a defoamer is generally required. Unfortunately, addition of a defoamer has numerous drawbacks including dewetting of the coating and increased raw material cost. It would be desirable to have a polymerization surfactant having low foaming effects and improved stability properties.